projecthecatefandomcom-20200214-history
Sleipnir
|gender= Female |age= 34 |profession= Theoretical Quantum Physicist Pathfinder Adventurer |DOB= May 27, 1983 |affiliation= (formerly) |parents= Regan Carter Sam Carter † |story= Enter Sleipnir }} Kendal Ogden Carter, M.D., Ph.D. is a theoretical quantum physicist who developed the Sleipnir Suit. For a time, she worked for U.N.T.I.L. as a consultant and helped develop new technologies for moving throughout the Multiverse. Due to an accident involving a volatile experiment, Carter was taken outside the physical realms and, in the months went by, returned with newly developed powers and an expanded knowledge of the universe. While military backers harkened her adventures with U.N.T.I.L. to that of a superhero, Carter found herself growing increasingly disinterested in human affairs after her exposure to the Multiverse. Her time spent traveling, while unable to be accurately documented, has caused her to adopt the belief that a great threat is awakening in the universe. She's since disappeared from Earth, with no apparent intention to return. Biography Early Life Defense Career A young promising scientist, Kendal Carter was a student at , where her father and Dennis Collins worked together. She later graduated and trained in the United States Army before she was recruited by U.N.T.I.L. to work as a consultant. She also briefly dated genius inventor Simon Wells, but eventually broke up with him.Enter Sleipnir Life-Changing Discovery Three years after her graduation from MIT, Carter began investigating mysterious spatial anomalies that she believed was linked to an Einsten-Rosen Bridge. She decided to travel to the source of the anomalies, which led her to Argentine, where she discovered a wormhole that operated as a bridge between the material world and to other parts of the Multiverse. There, she led a small team of researchers in an attempt to harness the wormhole to send an experimental probe into the Multiverse. Working fast, Kendal and her team managed to erect a prototype Quantum Tunnel around the wormhole when something went wrong and caused it to malfunction, causing the Tunnel to rupture, killing most of her team and inundating her with quantum energy. Bathed in the radiant light, Kendal was torn to pieces from the force of the blast, instantly vaporized and officially declared dead. Footage of this event was classified and stored in a black box unit within U.N.T.I.L. headquarters. Transformation In the months that followed, a series of unexplainable events and reports of a strange "apparition" appearing at the newly constructed Telos Research Station led to U.N.T.I.L. sending a team to investigate. When the team arrived, they witnessed Kendal begin the process of reforming her body before calling the situation in. U.N.T.I.L immediately had her shipped to a private facility under the pretense of minimizing potential collateral. Doctor Samuel Viedt oversaw her progress and was one of the first people she communicated with once she was able. In the weeks that followed her arrival, Viedt repurposed a number of experimental equipment into a functional translation matrix, allowing Kendal to tell her story. She explained that the explosion did more than rob her of her material body. It propelled her through the Multiverse in what only could be explained as a "free fall". Her consciousness survived in a state of energy, and her journey revealed to her sights and senses that could not be explained due to humanity's limitations; when she tried to explain the sensation of passing through dimensions, the machine exploded. Carter went on to explain how she was able to make it back to the material universe, to Earth. Her mind had been exposed to raw energy for three decades, as the effects of time dilation increase the further one travels from Earth. During her journey, she learned to harness the dimensional energies to stabilize her condition and control her path, eventually gaining "traction" to allow her to return to Earth. When she arrived, a massive electrical storm formed over the Atlantic as she breached the dimensional barrier. Once she returned, Kendal existed as an electromagnetic pattern and slowly learned to control particles and used them to reform herself as if she reassembled a watch; first appearing as a disembodied nervous system, including the brain and eyes; then as a circulatory system; then a screaming, partially muscled skeleton. Kendal finally reconstituted herself on November 12, 2009, where a whistling sound was heard, followed by a number of devices overloading before she appeared as a naked figure bathed in ultraviolet light that caused sunburn to appear on those nearby. Returning to U.N.T.I.L. Adapting to Humanity When Kendal first returned, she was unable to touch anything, as her body existed in a state of quantum disassociation, causing her to generate tremendous amounts of momentum with very little movement. Observing the potential asset her powers could become, U.N.T.I.L. recruited Kendal and began to train her in espionage so that she could go on missions to take down threats that proved too difficult for conventional operatives. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Speed': Sleipnir gained the ability to move at tremendous hypersonic speeds due to her exposure to higher dimensional energies. The use of her powers causes her to generate an aura of white transparent energy currents and mist-like shapes, much like fire or wind. She is able to think, act, move, and perceive the world faster than the human mind can even process. Her abilities make her extremely formidable in battle, with her speed giving her the ability to generate extreme force and momentum. The intensity of her speed allows Sleipnir to run up vertical surfaces, across the surface of water, through solid matter, even throughout the Multiverse. **'Enhanced Mental Process': Kendall's mental capacities are greatly enhanced, allowing her to think at rates far exceeding the human capability. Kendall can perceive events that happen at less than fractions of a second. She is also capable of reading at superhuman rates, accumulating mass amounts of knowledge in seconds. While Kendal uses this ability often to aid in her research, it is usually in short bursts as she feels like she's losing her humanity the longer she allows himself to remain in this state. ***'Superhuman Reflexes': Sleipnir's increased speed also augmented her reaction time, allowing her to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human, to the point where she bullets appeared almost frozen in mid-air. As a result, Sleipnir tends to see the world around her as if it was in slow motion, even if she is not moving at superhuman speed. Fortunately for her sanity, she is able to relax this ability to enable her to interact with and tolerate the real world. **'Extreme Force Generation': Sleipnir has enhanced momentum that allows her to enhance the force behind her strikes, impacts, and collisions, often propelling objects and people several feet, which she uses to compensate for her human strength. A simple tap on the cheek at superhuman speed was enough to send a fully equipped soldier flying several yards. **'Superhuman Stamina': Sleipnir possesses immense superhuman stamina, preventing her from building up fatigue toxins, which allows her to withstand the stress of moving at superspeed for extended periods of time without growing tired or weak. **'Superhuman Agility': Sleipnir possesses agility, balance, and bodily coordination on superhuman levels, which allows her to easily maneuver while moving superhumanly quick. She is able to jump up high into the air without any build-up or change in speed and balance. **'Interdimensional Travel': Sleipnir's speed allows her to run fast enough to bypass the dimensional barrier, allowing her to travel throughout the Multiverse. **'Intangibility': Sleipnir can phase through solid objects and living beings at will. The use of this power is accompanied by flickering, prismatic afterimages of her body as she quantum shifts through space. **'Increased Metabolism': Sleipnir has a hyper-accelerated metabolic rate, enhancing her physicality and ability to move and act while also making her less able to be stunned by attacks or injuries. She can heal from most injuries without lingering side-effects within a short time span, even from injuries that are highly crippling. **'Improved Thermal Homeostasis': Sleipnir can function in a stable internal environment that requires constant monitoring and adjustments to her condition that changes constantly, meaning she can resist the effects of friction and temperature while moving at incredible speeds. *'Decelerated Aging': Her health & longevity are also extended. While in the potential future, Matthias suggested he find Carter to assist in infiltrating the devastated UNTIL compound. This implies that Sleipnir ages at a slower rate and likewise has not lost any speed despite being around 20 years older. Quantum Powers *'Quantum Particle Manipulation': After spending three decades in the Multiverse, Kendal could use the molecules around her to shape herself and remain stable. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Kendall is an exceptionally intelligent scientist, with aptitudes in quantum physics and engineering. Her intelligence is further augmented by her speed, allowing her to process information at an accelerated rate, making Carter one of the smartest humans on Earth, whenever she's not off-world. She knew enough about quantum physics and biochemistry to physically evolve herself to withstand the conditions of the Multiverse. **'Master Scientist': Kendall Carter is a highly skilled scientist, with notable certifications in fields such as thermonuclear astrophysics, quantum physics, and metaphysical studies, such as alchemy, and is confident in her ability to ultimately chart the Multiverse by using science to fuel her efforts. She was able to miniaturize the Quantum Tunnel device for use by Project Hermes. **'Skilled Acrobat': Sleipnir is skilled with acrobats, which she incorporates into her fighting style as she battles opponents. **'Multilingualism': During her travels, Sleipnir picked up a number of languages that she retains varying levels of fluency in. Equipment *'Sleipnir Suit': As Sleipnir, Kendal wears a full-body suit that was designed by U.N.T.I.L. to help her better control her powers and protect her body from the negative side-effects of moving between dimensions. Relationships Family *Regan Carter - Mother *Sam Carter † - Father Allies *Simon Wells - Former Love Interest *U.N.T.I.L. - Former Employers **Samuel Viedt Enemies To be added Trivia *While Kendal is a skeptic about magic, even after she's met multiple magical civilizations, she is a big believer in things like the , Area 51, and government conspiracy theories. *Kendal's favorite restaurants are Chic-Fil-A and Red Robin. *Kendal supposedly has "the legs of an Amazon". References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Scientists Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:U.N.T.I.L. Consultants Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters